


Alate [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Audio, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Q's a bit of a hedonist when it comes to 007's shower, Showers, Wings, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Alate: (adj.) having wings; lifted up in flightQ's got his wings back, and besides luxuriating in that fact, his favorite things to do are laze in bed with 007... and make good use of 007's massive shower.





	Alate [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632887) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

## Alate

  


**Author:** Only_1_Truth  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** James Bond  
  
**Pairing:** 00Q  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Q's got his wings back, and besides luxuriating in that fact, his favorite things to do are laze in bed with 007... and make good use of 007's massive shower.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Alate.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632887) | **Wordcount:** 1996  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Alate.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB| **Duration:** 15:12  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
